1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick up unit wherein optical adjustment is performed by means of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of image pick up units have been used wherein optical adjustment is performed by means of a motor.
For example, in an image pick up unit used for a camera head for an endoscope disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-97292, a lens frame is inserted into a package frame slidable in the axial direction of an optical axis. The lens frame is moved in the axial direction of an optical axis by interaction between a magnet provided in the package frame and a coil provided in the lens frame, whereby focusing is performed.
In an image pick up unit used in a camera disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-131111, a lens frame is inserted into a cylindrical cam, and a cam mechanism is formed between the lens frame and cylindrical cam. The cylindrical cam is rotated about the optical axis by a motor, and the lens frame is moved in the axial direction of the optical axis through the cam mechanism, whereby focusing is performed.